roleplayinggamesfandomcom-20200213-history
1982
}} Products with unknown release month Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition * Against the Cult of the Reptile God * Danger at Dunwater * Monster Cards Set 1 * Monster Cards Set 2 * Monster Cards Set 3 * Monster Cards Set 4 * Pharaoh * Scourge of the Slave Lords * The Egg of the Phoenix * The Forgotten Temple of Tharizdun * The Investigation of Hydell * The Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth * To the Aid of Falx * Tomb of the Lizard King Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition - German * Gegen den Kult des Reptilien-Gottes Aftermath! * Operation Morpheus Alma Mater * Alma Mater * Character Sheets Basic Roleplaying * Worlds of Wonder Behind Enemy Lines * Behind Enemy Lines * British Commandos * The Guns of Navarone Bifrost * Bifrost Bitume * Ecran Boot Hill * Ballots and Bullets * Lost Conquistador Mine Bunnies & Burrows - 2nd Edition * Bunnies & Burrows Bushido * Valley of the Mists Call of Cthulhu - 1st Edition * Shadows of Yog-Sothoth Cassiopean Empire * Cassiopean Empire Champions - 2nd Edition * Champions - Box * Champions - Book * Champions II * Enemies * Enemies II Daredevils * Daredevils DragonQuest - 2nd Edition * DragonQuest - Box * DragonQuest - Book * Heroes and Villians * Magebird Quest * Starsilver Trek Drakar och Demoner * Drakar och Demoner * Spindelkonungens Pyramid Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition * Curse of Xanathon * The Lost City Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition - German * Xanathons Fluch Fringeworthy * Fringeworthy FTL: 2448 * 2448 Gamma World * Famine in Far-Go Gangbusters * Gangbusters * Murder in Harmony * Trouble Brewing High Fantasy * Goldchester: More Adventures in High Fantasy * In the Service of Saena Sephar * Murder in Irliss * Wizards & Warriors Inner City * Inner City * Inner City Cash Expansion Set Kabal * Kabal * Player Record Pads M.I.S.S.I.O.N. * M.I.S.S.I.O.N. Man, Myth & Magic * Ascent to Hell * Man, Myth & Magic - Book I: Basic Rules * Man, Myth & Magic - Book II: Advanced Rules * Death to Setanta * Kingdom of the Sidhe * Man, Myth and Magic * The Egyptian Trilogy * The Glastonbury Labyrinth Mechanoid Invasion * Homeworld * The Journey Middle-Earth Role Playing * Angmar - Land of the Witch King * Middle-Earth Role Playing - Campaign and Adventure Guidebook * Umbar - Haven of the Corsairs Neighbourhood * Neighbourhood Phase VII * Phase VII Pirates and Plunder * Pirates and Plunder Recon * Recon * San Succi Rolemaster * Arms Law * Arms Law/Claw Law * Character Law * Claw Law RuneQuest - 2nd Edition * Borderlands * Character Sheets * Questworld * Scorpion Hall: Soloquest 2 * Soloquest: Three Solo Adventures * The Snow King's Bride: Soloquest 3 * Trollpak Space Infantry * Character Record Sheets * Space Infantry * World Record Sheets Space Opera * Fasolt in Peril * Incedus III * Rowsion II * Star Sector Atlas 5 - United Ranan Worlds * Vault of the Ni'er Queyon Star Frontiers * Star Frontiers * Starspawn of Volturnus * Volturnus, Planet of Mystery Star Patrol - 2nd Edition * Star Patrol Star Trek * Star Trek * The Klingons Starfleet Voyages * Starfleet Voyages Sternengarde * Sonnenfels über dem Nebelstern * Sternengarde * Volturnus: Planet der Geheimnisse * Volturnus: Saat der Sterne Supervillains * Supervillains Sword's Path Glory * Sword's Path Glory Swordbearer * Swordbearer Taste My Steel! * Taste My Steel! The Fantasy Trip * Advanced Melee * Advanced Wizard * Character Record Sheets * Orbquest * Security Station * The Forest-Lords of Dihad * The Warrior Lords of Darok The Morrow Project * Damocles * Liberation at Riverton The Ysgarth Rule System * 3rd Edition ** The Ysgarth Rule System * 4th Edition ** Baelnok - Holy City of Arberth ** Drink the Wine of the Moon ** Player and GM Record Sheets ** The Ysgarth Rule System Thieves' Guild * Thieves' Guild VI * Thieves' Guild 7 Top Secret * Administrator's Screen and Mini-Module * Lady in Distress Traveller * Adventure 7 - Broadsword * Adventure 8 - Prison Planet * Adventure Class Ships - Vol. 1 * Adventure Class Ships - Vol. 2 * Aslan Mercenary Ships * Corsairs of the Turku Waste * Darkling Ship * Double Adventure 6 - Divine Intervention / Night of Conquest * Fate of the Sky Raiders * Rescue on Galatea * Supplement 10 - The Solomani Rim * Supplement 11 - Library Data (N-Z) * The FCI Consumer Guide * The Traveller Adventure * The Traveller Book * Trail of the Sky Raiders Tunnels & Trolls - 5th Edition * Arena of Khazan * Deathtrap Equalizer Dungeon * Dungeon of the Bear * Gamesmen of Kasar * Jungle of Lost Souls * Naked Doom * Rat on a Stick * Tunnels & Trolls Universe - 2nd Edition * Universe Villains & Vigilantes - 2nd Edition * Crisis at Crusader Citadel * Death Duel with the Destroyers * The Island of Doctor Apocalypse * Villains & Vigilantes - Box * Villains & Vigilantes - Book Generic Products * A Question of Gravity * Aboard the Death Ship * Beastmaker Mountain * Beyond the Sacred Table * Book of Artifacts * Book of Treasure Maps III * Caves and Caverns * Character Cards (Female) * Character Cards (Male) * Character Chronicles * Character Reference Sheets * Citadel of Dragonkind * City of Whiteford * Citybook I: Butcher, Baker, Candlestickmaker * Corsairs of Tallibar * Demons of Dundurn * Druids of Doom * Dwarves * Event & Animal Encounter Record Sheets * Fantastic Personalities * Fez I - Valley of Trees * Field Guide to Encounters * Grimtooth's Traps Too * Heaven and Hell * Heavy Warship * Jonril: Gateway to the Sunken Lands * Journey from Rigour * Medium Merchantship * Medium Warship * Message from Heartbreak Mountain * Nanorien Stones * Personal Data Racord Sheets * Pirates of Hagrost * Port O' Call: Tarlkin's Landing * Prey of Darkness * Shield Maidens of Sea Rune * Spellbook Sheets * Starstone * Subsector Data Record Sheets * Temple of the Bizucar * The Black Vial * The Blue Camel * The Book of Plots I * The Book of Swords and Other Magical Weapons * The Curse on Hareth * The Dungeon of King Lout * The Palladium Book of Weapons & Armour * The Palladium Book of Weapons & Assassins * The Palladium Book of Weapons & Castles * The Phantastical Phantasmagorical Montie Haul Dungeon * Traitor * Witches Court Marshes * World Data Record Sheets * World Makers * Woundrous Relics * Woundrous Weapons * Wraith Overlord Magazines * Best of the Journal of the Traveller's Aid Society - Volume 2 Category:Timeline